The Siren Song
by ghostlyGatherings
Summary: Miku is a siren and meets a curious Len one day


Ch. 1 The Beginning

A wonderful melody rings in my ears. I want to sing, I want to dance. I open my mouth to begin but my mouth is immediately filled with water and it soon reaches my lungs. Where am I? How did I get here?

Why am I under water? Why is it so dark. An endless line of questions fill my brain and swim around at lightning speed.

Then I finally see light. It shoots from my hand and feet. It pours out my mouth, eyes, nose and ears, until I am completely consumed by the radiant, pure light. What is happening to me? I start to panicky but I swiftly get lost in the total darkness once more.

"Subject 37 is now stable and ready for testing." I hear a mechanical say.

"Good lift her out. Everyone cover your ears with the safety ear muffs." A man says an a calm, mysterious, smooth voice.

I feel the slight movement upwards like I was in an elevator. The water leaves my ears mouth and nose, I can finally see once more. The room was filled with mirrors on every wall. The mirrors were different sizes and shapes some with elegant iron, copper, or wood crafted to fit or just a plain, simple, blank and some had no frame at all. The room was in the strangest shape, to many sides and angles to count. The walls ceiling and floor a blank, pure white with not a speck of dirt to be seen.

The second I hit the surface a loud blood curdling screaming noise filled the air. The terrible noise filled my ears and gave me a headache. I tried to reach for my ears to cover them but my hands were bound to a cold metal table. Then I realized my feet were bound too, I could not move. Now I betimes to panicky. My head feels like its about to explode, my hands and ankles ache from my struggling, and my sight is blinded from my tears of confusion, fear and pain. Where am I? I want to go home. I think I am going to pass out.

What is happening to me?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been 3 years since that day. The day of the accident. I was swimming in the ocean. Not a care in the world. The salty air blew threw my long teal hair. The ocean water felt nice against my light skin. My gblue eyes gaze upon the sea life below.

That is strange, what is that below me? Is it a fish? No, I think it is a scuba diver. Weird. It does not look like it is wearing any gear. All of a sudden, I feel a force pushing me downward. I panic. I can not breath! A sharp pain strikes my stomach like a spear. I try to scream but my lungs fill with water and I black out.

I do not remember much after that besides the great pain from the experiments, but I remember my past and I will get back to it. Normal or not, mutant or human, freak or honor student, I will always be Miku Hatsune.

Ch. 2 Friendship

Time has flown since that day. I was kidnapped from by one of the nurses and her husband who both thought the experiments on me were morally wrong. The nurse's name is Katylina Mary Smith. She has brown hair and it is cut in a 'bob'. Her hazel eyes are always bright and cheerful. Katylina's husband is Gary Smith. He wears his blond hair, like any other guy, short. Gary always tries to lay low and be over protective unlike Katylina who always wants to show me off. He has bright blue eyes that obviously does not fill his personality but he is a very curious guy, but he learned to control his personality.

"Miku! Hurry! You'll be late for your first day of school!" Katylina yells at me in a way to happy voice.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I sigh back. I don't understand why I have to go to school, I'll just cause trouble. Maybe I can ditch.  
I walk down stairs and grabbed my coat and some French Toast. Sitting at the table I generously slather on a giant coat of syrup and eat happily. Before I could finish my toast, Katylina runs and grabs my arm dragging me to the car saying,  
"No time for breakfast! We are going to be late, and don't worry I pulled you out of all singing involved activities"  
"Thanks- Wait, what do you mean 'we'?"  
"Guess who got a job as the new science teacher at your school?"  
This is going to be a long semester.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This school is huge. No, its more than huge its colossal. I mean seriously, I could fit all the test subjects, scientists and all their equipment and machines and only they would fill up half of a half of the building. It's very crowded and loud and I get squished between people and I can't even see the walls and ceiling, so I decide to go outside and skip my afternoon classes.  
On my way out, I see a sign that saws gardening club meet at rooftop at three. Gardening Club? I decide to check it out. I head toward the stairs and climb them. My feet pound on every step and they make a echo in the vacant halls. When i get to the rooftop, I see a sea of flowers. There are so many and they are all different. Did they plant all of these? The colors dance under my eyes. Each pot had their own tag and with their name, type, and growth place.I find the perfect place to sit near a man made pond next to the water lilies.  
I don't think I fully explained myself. Before Katylina and Gary kidnapped me, the scientist turned me into something evil, irresistible, and inescapable: a siren. Sirens have the ability to make someone or something do what they want when he or she sings. When I sing anything and everyone goes silent and turns to listen. If I sang in school we would have a big problem. There are many dangers to being a siren, such as The Curse. The Curse is when I sing to one person the Siren Song for numerous days. I looked around and seeing no one around me I open my mouth, take in a breath and begin to sing.

_Deep, deep within the fog,_

_A captivating voices echo._

_Come, come, until you're deeper_

_Into the heart of the forest_

_Hurry, hurry, you'll only get close if you're quick_

_Come, come, now isn't it fun?_

_Let the games begin_

_Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness._

_Shielded by the canopy_

_You will into deep sleep._

_It's okay to be lost._

_Take my hand_

_you can put your trust in me-_

I stop abruptly hearing a breath seep out a mouth. I turn to see a boy my age and blank vacant look in his bright blue eyes. I stare at him till he blinks (which took a while.)  
"I liked your singing. I'm Len." He says in a tiny voice. His eyes are actually really big and curious just like Gary but with less control over it.  
"Uh thanks. Miku. Nice to meet you." I shake his hand then asked,"Did you grow these?"  
"I just take care of them. You know like water them and stuff." Len looked like a very shy person maybe its just his eyes that look curious."Why aren't you in class?"  
"Why aren't you?"  
"None of your business."  
I like this kid. He doesn't talk much but he's good company. "Do you want to meet me here tomorrow after lunch?"  
"Sure" and he left.  
Ever since we were best friends. I eventually had to tell him which didn't happen till after a few days we met. He always begs me to sing him that song. I pleaded but he said it was his favorite song, but he didn't know it was the Siren Song.

Ch. 3 Cursed

I wake up early in the morning to listen to the birds sing. I love hearing the birds high chirps and songs. I love how all the colors of the morning blend togeth- hold that thought someone is at the door.  
"Hello?" I hear Katylina say as I walk down the steps. "He's missing?"  
"What's going on?" I finally reach the door and see a man and a woman who look identical to Elijah.  
"Miku, these are Len's parents and they say he has gone missing." she replies.  
My heart sank. I did not want this news but I had to have it. I did because I know he is dead. Hot, salty tears run down my cheeks. They wouldn't stop. this is all my fault, no one else's but mine. I ran. I ran out the back door yelling 'no' over and over again, starting out quietly then it grew into a scream until no sound came out at all. I heard faint yells from Len's parents and Katylina.  
"This isn't your fault Miku." Katylina was now beside me." He must have ran away, or something."  
" NO! He's dead and it's my fault!"  
"Miku?"  
"I SANG HIM THE SONG OK! He kept telling me to and I couldn't resist! I'm a terrible person! I don't want your comfort and I don't want to see your face! I want to be alone for the rest of my life! I want to be dead with him! I HATE YOU! I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY OLD HOME AND MY OLD LIFE AND FAMILY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I brake down to my knees and sob like a child who hit their head on a table.  
My life in short is filled with tragedy and could never find Len's body but I knew he was probably at the bottom of the ocean. We planted a garden in his back yard in the memory of his love of flowers. I come by as much as I can to visit his parents and think of Len next to the beautiful overflow of the flowers. I will always have this curse of The Siren Song and I will always want to be alone but I got something to look forward to when I die: Len.

_THE END_

_Should I continue? R&R PLEASE! it makes me happay happay happay :P_


End file.
